guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Knockdown
A knockdown is an effect, during which a character cannot move, attack, or activate skills aside from those with instant activations (such as stances or shouts). A Knockdown is indicated by the knocked down character falling down to the ground. Usually targets will get up quickly, but some knockdowns last for a longer time (Backbreaker for example). The standard knockdown time is two seconds. Wearing a Stonefist Insignia, or being under the effects of Earthbind can extend this to a maximum of three seconds. Knockdowns are not considered as interrupts in the game mechanics, so using skills such as Mantra of Resolve will not prevent a Knockdown from stopping a particular skill from activating. A skill disrupted by a knockdown must recharge before being used again. There are only eleven knockdown prevention skills (see below). On the flip side, skills that cause knockdowns are usually elite, slow to activate, are conditional, or cause exhaustion (or some combination of the four). Some creatures cannot be knocked down, see below. Skills that knockdown PvE only ! colspan=2 | Name || Target || Duration || Stats || Notes || Skill type || Attr || Cam *15px Junundu Smash knocks down adjacent foes. *15px Junundu Tunnel knocks down adjacent foes when this skill ends. *15px Choking Breath knocks down foes casting spells. *15px Agnar's Rage knocks down nearby foes. *15px Giant Stomp knocks down smaller creatures in the area. *15px Argo's Cry knocks down target and adjacent foes every 3 seconds for 9 seconds. *15px Juggernaut Toss knocks down a foe for 5 seconds. *15px Jade Fury knocks down all foes in the area. *15px Dark Chain Lightning deals huge damage and knocks down foes. *15px Trample knocks down touched and adjacent foes. *The Eye of Janthir will shoot out a shockwave while in battle that knocks down enemies. *Temple Guardians and Tundra Giants are known to knockdown a player if they score a Critical Hit. Skills that prevent knockdown * Balanced Stance prevents the user from being knocked down. * Dolyak Signet prevents the user from being knocked down. * Steady Stance prevents user from being knocked down once and gives energy and adrenaline when the user would be knocked down. * Aura of Stability prevents an other ally from being knocked down. * Balthazar's Pendulum the next time a foe would knockdown target ally, that foe is knocked down instead. * Ward of Stability prevents allies from being knocked down in an area. * "Brace Yourself!" prevents an other ally from being knocked down then deals damage to a nearby foe. * Fleeting Stability prevents the user from being knocked down, but then knocks the user down if the enchantment reaches its full duration. * Dwarven Stability prevents knock down when Drunk.(GWEN Deldrimor Title Track) * "I Am Unstoppable!" prevents knock down and cripple.(GWEN Norn Title Track) * "Don't Trip!" prevents knock down of party members within earshot.(GWEN Deldrimor Title Track) Skills that require or enhance knockdown * "I Meant to Do That!" gives adrenaline if its user is knocked down. * "On Your Knees!" recharges all stances if any adjacent foes are knocked down. * Belly Smash blinds adjacent foes if its target is knocked down. * Crushing Blow causes a deep wound if its target is knocked down. * Pulverizing Smash causes a deep wound and weakness if its target is knocked down. * Lacerating Chop causes bleeding if its target is knocked down. * Steelfang Slash gives adrenaline if its target is knocked down. * Bestial Mauling dazes a knocked down foe. * Brambles damages and causes bleeding to anyone who is knocked down in its area of effect. * Melandru's Shot causes bleeding and additionally cripples target foe if it's moving or knocked down. * Holy Strike/Stonesoul Strike does extra damage to a knocked down foe. * Supportive Spirit heals an ally who takes damage while knocked down. * Fetid Ground deals damage then poisons that foe if knocked down. * Aftershock deals extra damage to knocked down foes. See KD/AS. * Ash Blast blinds knocked down foes. * Bed of Coals sets knocked down foes in an area on fire. * Falling Lotus Strike will only hit a knocked down foe, but does extra damage and gives energy. * Falling Spider will only hit a knocked down foe, but does extra damage and causes poison. * Lift Enchantment removes an enchantment from a knocked down foe. * Earthbind increases minimum knockdown length to three seconds. * Awe dazes a knocked down foe. *15px Junundu Bite heals you when hitting a knocked down foe. *15px Low Blow deals extra damage and inflicts Cracked Armor if touched foe is knocked down. *15px A Touch of Guile prevents touched foe from attacking if foe is knocked down. Creatures that cannot be knocked down Certain creatures are simply too large for a tiny human player to knock off balance. These creatures are listed below. This list does not include creatures that use skills to temporarily protect themselves from knockdowns. Note: Using Earthbind will make most of these creatures vulnerable to knockdown. The following are all giant creatures though not necessarily of the species "giant": *All Giants EXCEPT Awakened Gray Giants. *All Dolyak-riding Stone Summit units: **Dolyak Master **Dolyak Rider **Stone Summit Heretic *All beast-riding Stone Summit units: **Summit Beastmaster **Stone Summit Herder *The large- and medium-sized Titans: **Burning Titan **Frost Titan **Risen Ashen Hulk **Rotting Titan **Wild Growth *Some Trees. *All Wurms. *Dragon Liches. *Glint the dragon. *All Hydras *Siege Ice Golems *Stone Crushers *Zhu Hanuku *Shiro Tagachi *Sandstorm Crag *Shambling Mesa *Abaddon *Berserking Bison *All Jotun *Dhuum Category:Glossary